Intervention
by HillsOfFire
Summary: Reno's having a hard time with his long distance shooting, and a certain Vice President intervenes. Rufus x Reno. The second and final chapter is up! Warning: Lemon, MM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reno, Rufus, or any other characters affiliated with Final Fantasy VII. Of course, I wish I did…**

**A/N: This will probably be only a two-parter, I'm not sure yet. I'm busy writing other things too, so we'll just see where this goes, shall we?**

**Oh yes, M/M. Rufus x Reno.**

**

* * *

**

Rufus Shinra was not a very sociable person. He loathed the cocktail parties and outings his father occupied himself with, preferring the peaceful solitude of his densely packed library.

It was when Rufus had tilted his head back in a large overstuffed chair, opening an antique leather volume, when a particularly loudmouthed young Turk decided to barge in.

"Vice-President Shinra, sir?" asked the lanky redhead in the door. Rufus's hand curled into a fist as he set his book aside.

"Yes, Reno?"

"There's a riot in Sector 7. Tseng wanted to know if…"

"If we want to take control?"

"Yeah," replied Reno quickly. He didn't like the way the Boss finished his sentences. It was creepy.

"Tell Tseng to send out thirty men out to keep it under control. Do you know what the riot is about, Reno?"

"Taxes. Again."

"Hmm," mused the President quietly, "forty-five men, just to be safe."

"Yessir."

With that, Reno sauntered out, carefully shutting the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

"I don't know, man, Rufus Shinra is one creepy dude." said Reno to the bald, thuggish man beside him. Reno and Rude had finished the business in Sector 7 little over an hour ago, and were currently having drinks at one of the local bars.

"Yeah," replied Rude carefully, "but he has President Shinra for a father. So he has a good excuse."

"True," nodded Reno thoughtfully, drowning the last of his beer. "Cute though, in an 'Ice Prince of the North' sort of way."

"_Reno_. Don't say that about _him_!" Rude groaned, elbowing his companion in the side.

"Alright, alright. It was only a joke," he huffed. "I suppose we can get back. The booze isn't great here." He added, scowling at his mug.

Rude nodded and started to take out his wallet before pausing, his brow furrowed. "Why do I always have to pay?"

"Because you're just a nice guy," Reno grinned, slapping his friend on the back. Rude groaned and paid the barkeeper hastily before following the thinner man out the door.

**

* * *

**

It was the next day, and it was time for the Turks' weekly pep-talk. It did not, however, make the Turks' peppy so much as it made them slightly nervous. Rufus Shinra had that effect on most people - no, he had that effect on _everybody_.

"We," began the cold blond Vice-President slowly, "have finally discovered AVALANCHE's hideout in Sector 7. My _father_," he continued, hissing the word 'father' with an unmistakable loathing, "is thinking through our plan of attack as we speak. These… terrorists… know too much. It's time," he paused for affect, "we stop them."

Cheering from the Turks. Rufus looked around at his faithful team. Tseng looking rueful but eager, Elena looking hopeful. Rude clapping politely, Reno making a complete idiot out of himself.

Everything was normal. Rufus liked normal.

**

* * *

**

Reno grabbed a gun from its case and began to load it. He was politely reminded by Dot-head that he needed to work on his long distance shooting, and after some protest, obliged to the dark-haired man's wishes.

_Bang._

He missed the target. "Shit," he thought to himself. He fired again.

_Bang._

Better. But not good enough. He only got in the outer circle of the circular target.

_Bang._

"Goddamnit," he muttered.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Calm down, Reno. You'll never get any better that way."

_Bang._ Reno, not hearing anyone come in, had jumped and accidentally pulled the trigger when he felt someone's breath hot on his neck. He turned sharply to see the Vice-President mere centimeters from his nose.

"Vice-President, sir," Reno rasped uneasily, gingerly setting down the gun. "You… I didn't know you were here, sir."

"Indeed…" began the blonde man coolly, "you're holding your gun too far to the left. At most, you would graze someone's arm. Now I know why you were assigned the mag-rod."

"Guns aren't my specialty, sir."

"I can tell."

Silence. Reno wanted to punch the living daylights out of the man who had just insulted him, but thought better of it. The Vice-President did have a point.

"I'll try harder, sir."

"Call me Rufus," said the blond, "_Sir_ gets so dull."

"Yes sir… uh, Rufus."

"That's better." Reno swore he almost saw the Vice-President's mouth curl into a grin. Almost.

Reno added more bullets to his pistol, and fired again. He missed. "_Fuck."_

Rufus sighed, placing his hand on his forehead impatiently. "Here," he started, getting behind the redhead and placing his arms on Reno's. Reno could feel the Vice-President's chin rest on his shoulder, his icy blue gaze drilling a hole through the wall ahead. He shivered, although he was anything but cold.

"Keep your arms _here_. And hold the gun like this." Rufus tilted the taller man's hands, running his soft fingers over Reno's knuckles. Reno could feel a bead of sweat trickle down from his forehead to his cheek. He shivered again. _What is he doing…?_

"And then you simply pull," he placed his right finger on Reno's, "the trigger." He squeezed Reno's finger under his.

_Bang._ It was a perfect hit.

Rufus gracefully pulled himself away from the taller man, and began to walk towards the exit. "Just remember to focus, Reno. You'll be fine."

As Rufus walked through the sliding doors, Reno set the gun down feebly.

"What the hell was that about?" he murmured to himself.

**

* * *

****A/N: Chapter one d-o-n-e! I'm sorry it's so short. I've got a mind-splitting sinus headache and an essay to finish (gulp.. I hate essays). So I'll make it up to anyone who reads this in the next chapter. (wink)**

**Oh… the Rufus-helping-Reno-shoot-his-gun scene reminded me of the scene in Titanic where Rose and Jack go to the front of the ship… haha, it's making me giggly just thinking about it. "Oh, Rufus, I'm flying!"**

**Chyeah, right. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Reno, Rufus, or any other characters affiliated with Final Fantasy VII.

Reno x Rufus in this chapter, hooray. Yeah, it's pretty PWP, and the sex scene probably isn't that great. But hey, it's my first time writing one, so please, be gentle. P

Rufus is a bit OOC (Not too sure about Reno. I think I got him down alright). He's probably not really that easy, but after about seven pages or so, I kind of wanted the action to happen.

Warning: This chapter contains yaoi, and a rather silly scene involving a feather duster.

* * *

"So he practically fuckin' humps me. He's weird, man. Really weird." 

Reno was briefing Rude about his encounter with the Vice-President. He crossed the small kitchen-living room combo to get a cigarette. He lit it, inhaling deeply.

"It is rather strange," mused the bald man, cleaning his sunglasses absent-mindedly. "So, did his _guidance_ help you shoot a little better?"

"Shut up. No. I can't aim worth shit. You know that as well as anybody." Reno muttered, looking absentmindedly at the clock to the right of him. His encounter with the boss was weird. Too weird. And it sent shivers creeping up his spine whenever he thought about those cold, elegant hands on his…

The two Turks sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the quiet hum of an overhead fan and staring at different parts of wall.

"Well," started Rude, "I'm going to call it a day. I have to write a report on that Sector 7 deal from yesterday. See you tomorrow, Reno."

The larger Turk made for the door, and was almost out when he turned back to cast a weary eye on the redhead. "And watch out for the Vice-President."

Reno waved off the warning with a lackadaisical wave of his arm. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Catch ya later, man."

* * *

After Rufus made his leave, Reno shrugged off his suit coat and threw it on the rather harassed looking couch in the living area, and began to take off his tie. He grabbed his headphones, and flipped through the titles until he found a loud, riff-driven, ear-shattering song. Reno grinned. Perfect for cleaning. 

Reno's apartment was a wreck. Clothes and take out containers were strewn around the rooms, and there was enough dust to cover a small town. Rude had hinted that he clean it, as not to run the risk of a fire hazard. Having nothing better to do, Reno decided to clean.

Reno mumbled the lyrics to the song while searching for the feather duster he knew he had somewhere. He rummaged through two closets before finding it in a cupboard under the sink. "Gotcha, you tricky bastard." he said to the duster.

He located his first subject, the feeble-looking bookshelf in his bedroom, and began to dust. Reno promptly sneezed as a cloud of fuzz surrounded his face. "Ugh, goddamn." he growled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

He continued to dust the bookshelf until he could finally read the titles of his books. "Huh," he mused, tilting his head sideways to read one secondhand paperback, "I don't remember ever getting you." He squinted his eyes to look at the title again. "_The Art and Craft of Pounding Flowers: No Ink, No Paint, Just a Hammer_," he read, "what the flying fuck was I on when I bought that?"

After quickly pondering the rest of his book collection, he turned his attention to his chest of drawers, and then to his grimy windowsill. As Reno finished with the windowsill, his headphones began to blast out a particularly energetic song, and Reno began to brush his feather duster in rhythm with the guitar.

Then he began bobbing his head, and soon enough, bouncing around carelessly to the music. He had finished the bathroom, and began to walk towards the kitchen area when he had, in his mind, a brilliant idea. The redhead turned around until he reached the end of the hallway he had just come from, and, turning again, began to run.

When he reached the end of the hallway, the lack of friction between his sock covered feet and the wooden floor made him slide for a good seven feet, until he promptly ran into none other than the Vice-President himself.

"Holyshitgoddamn."

"Likewise. I hope I'm not… interrupting anything, Reno?" The smooth blonde smirked, and arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Just doing some cleaning and stuff..." Reno muttered. He felt as if he was blushing, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the right. Shit, he _was_ blushing.

"That's a very unique method of cleaning. Maybe I'll have you clean my office sometime. It doesn't have wooden floors though, pity."

Reno fought back a sneer as he hastily threw the feather duster on the ground.

"I don't clean very much."

"I can tell."

There was silence, that awful, awkward silence. Well, awkward for Reno anyways. 'He's probably loving this, sadistic asshole,' he thought bitterly as he eyed Rufus. There was silence for what seemed like hours, until Reno finally broke it.

"Um, don't mean to be rude or nothing, but why are you here, sir?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was just in the area and felt like dropping in," Rufus replied sarcastically, a hint of a smile playing about his lips.

"…" replied Reno.

"I came here to discuss your marksmanship, Reno." Rufus admitted straightforwardly, kicking the discarded feather duster as he strode towards the couch.

"Figures. You wanna sit down or have a drink or something, sir?"

Rufus nodded, gingerly sitting down on the under stuffed couch as the Turk opened his refrigerator. "Is beer alright, sir?"

"Is it lite?"

"God, no."

"Then it's fine. Oh, and I thought I told you not to call me sir."

Reno scowled over his shoulder before grinning wearily into his sleeve. He grabbed two cans of beer from the refrigerator. The Vice-President seemed like the type to drink lite beer… but appearances aren't everything, he thought as he sat down next to the blond.

"Thanks." Rufus said, opening his beer and taking a sip.

"So, about my shooting," Reno urged after drinking a portion of his own beer, concealing his nervousness with curiosity.

"As good as you are with a mag-rod, You can't do everything with one. You need to refine your marksmanship."

"Ah. But my aim sucks. I've practiced, but I haven't gotten any better than I was when I started." As if that wasn't obvious enough from yesterday's display.

"You just need the right tutor, Reno." The Vice-President replied smoothly, grinning another one of his barely-there grins.

"And who did you have in mind, sir?" Reno asked uneasily. He bet he knew who the Vice-President had in mind.

"Well, I was considering your friend Rude, but I believe the two of you would become too distracted. Then I asked Tseng, but he's very busy at the moment. So I decided, who better to train you than," Reno drew in his breath, "myself?"

"You, sir?" Reno replied hoarsely, eyes open wide. "But aren't _you_ busy?"

"I live by my own schedule."

"Oh. Right."

"We can begin immediately."

Reno groaned inwardly. Tutoring with Rufus, god he hated the sound of that, would waste his precious bar-hopping time.

"Uh."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Rufus asked, looking at Reno in a way that wouldn't take "no" for an answer. 'It's 10:30 on a Saturday night,' Reno thought to himself, 'I _should_ be heading downtown, but I don't think that'd be possible tonight.' The redhead sighed, and turned to his boss.

"Nah, I'm free. We can start tonight, if you want. I'm fine with whatever."

And before Reno could blink, the Vice-President was dragging him out the door.

* * *

The sliding doors swooshed open quickly as the motley pair made their way into the shooting range. The bright white and silver made Reno's eyes hurt, and he blinked a few times to adjust to his surroundings. 

Rufus was opening a cabinet of guns, selecting a sleek silver pistol for himself.

"What type of gun are you most comfortable with, Reno?" asked the blond man.

"One that isn't loaded?" replied Reno, chuckling nervously as he eyed the guns.

"We're not going to get anywhere like this. Don't try my patience, please."

"Sorry. Uh… .45 semi-automatic pistols are okay, I guess."

Rufus grabbed one from the case, a lethal-looking matte black model, and tossed it to the redhead.

"_Hey_! Don't throw the fuckin' gun at me, it makes me nervous!" Reno yelped, just barely catching the gun in his fingers. "Um, I mean, you never know… someone might've forgotten to unload it or something…"

The Vice-President just laughed quietly as he loaded his pistol. Reno decided to follow his lead, and loaded his gun as well. Rufus handed the taller man a pair of earmuffs, taking a pair for himself and putting them around his neck.

"The key to shooting a handgun is a firm grip. If your grip is loose, or if it isn't straight, you won't get very far. You're used to holding longer objects made for swinging. You can have a softer grip with mag-rods, but with hand guns your hold must be strong, and your gun must be perfectly aligned with your target. Aiming is the easy part," he said, and took a shot at his target, hitting the cutout squarely in the center.

Reno whistled appreciatively.

"Also, focus on the front sight when you're pulling the trigger. The target will appear blurry, but it will help you hit it accurately."

Rufus shot again, hitting his target in almost the exact same place as last time.

"Now you try."

"If you insist, sir."

"What did I say about calling me 'sir', Reno?"

Reno grumbled as he placed his earmuffs on his ears. "Not to. Yeah, sorry, I forgot. I'm just kinda used to it…"

Rufus waved his hand atoningly. "Don't cock your hand to the side. What did I tell you about keeping your gun straight?" The Vice-President grabbed Reno's wrist and tilted it until the gun was perfectly horizontal.

"Alright, now, take your time aiming. Fire when you're ready."

_Bang_.

It wasn't perfect, but it was a hell of a lot better than what Reno had done previously.

"Holy shit, look at _that_! Hell yes!" Reno sat his gun down and punched the air happily.

"Yes, yes, you did very well, now try again."

* * *

Reno's tutoring had gone on for a solid two hours, with Reno improving more and more with each shot. The two men were both so pleased with his progress that they almost didn't notice when the clock struck midnight. 

"Damn, has it been two hours already?" Reno wondered out loud, eyebrows raised slightly as he looked at the stainless steel clock above the entrance.

"I suppose it has been." Replied Rufus, also looking at the clock inquisitively. "Your training is over for tonight, you may go now, if you wish."

"You wanna come back to my apartment and finish that beer, sir, er, Rufus?"

The blond man stopped to ponder this invitation for a moment, having been taken slightly aback by it. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever hung out at anyone's place… just like a normal guy…

"I think I'll accept your offer," he replied smoothly.

"Alright, then, let's go!" Reno grinned, leading the way as his boss and possible friend sauntered behind him.

"I'm very impressed with your improvement." Rufus stated airily as they walked through an atrium in the main Shinra building.

"Eh, I'll probably forget it all by tomorrow," Reno replied, waving at a rather tired looking Tseng and Elena as they passed.

"Tseng was busy, eh?" the redhead grinned, winking at the couple lewdly. Elena blushed sleepily and Tseng gave Reno his very best "don't-fuck-with-me" scowl.

Reno let out a short, whooping laugh as he watched the couple hurry from sight.

Rufus grinned back at Reno. "He must've been very busy indeed."

Reno continued to smile when he noticed that he had quite possibly seen the first genuine smile his boss had given him. And damn, what a smile. His teeth were whiter than the walls of a crazy house, Reno thought as he ran absent-mindedly into the corner of a wall.

"You alright there, Reno?" Asked the Vice-President amusedly.

Reno rubbed the spot on his arm that had slammed into the corner, and turned around feeling slightly flustered. "Yeah, I uh, didn't see that wall."

"I could tell."

"Heh."

There was another awkward silence. 'Goddamn it.' Reno thought as he continued to rub his bruised arm. Out of all people to make him giddy as a 12 year old girl, why did his _boss_ have to be it?! He didn't even like guys. Well, except when he was drunk and all the cute chicks were taken… 'Or lesbians,' he added bitterly, remembering a nasty encounter with one at a bar a few months ago.

But that beautiful smile. And those eyes, that looked lifeless at first but then flickered with intensity. His lips were full, and Reno pondered what it would be like to kiss them…

_No_.

_No. No. No. _

Thinking about the boss like that, and even worse, acting on those thoughts, would land him a one-way ticket to a jail cell. He'd go home, have a nice wank, and forget it ever happened.

Yeah. Right.

"Reno."

He was faintly aware of the voice calling to him as he continued to walk aimlessly down the corridor.

"Reno, you passed your room a few doors ago." Ah, it was Rufus. Wait, Rufus was still here? The Turk turned around and stared for a moment before snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh… so I have."

He saw Rufus standing a few doors down, leaning up against his door gracefully.

"Right." He strode over to his door, and wiggled his key in the lock, shaking it until it opened.

"Your beer's probably flat by now, I'll get a new one," Reno murmured, making his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks. Um, are you sure I'm not bothering you, or anything? You seem… distracted. I can go back to my place if you like."

'The Vice-President is acting like he has a heart,' Reno thought as he grabbed two beers from the fridge, 'what the fuck is up with this?' "I'm fine, really. I was just… zoned out for a second, I guess. Stay for a beer. Maybe next time I'll take you to a bar or something. You don't look like you get out much. Uh, no offence." He added.

"None taken," Rufus replied, emotionless. Ah, there's the normal Rufus. "I don't really have much time to, ah, socialize. My job comes before anything else. If I'm not working, I'm sleeping. But _father_," he spat out the word, as he usually did, "is down south for the weekend, so I thought I'd take a break as well."

"Tutoring is your idea of a break?"

"Hmm. I guess so. You're easy to be around, Reno. I feel like I don't have to put up an act for you. I still do, of course, but I don't try as hard."

"That'd explain the smile. Uh." Reno looked at his beer can sheepishly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Aww, Reno. Are you blushing?" Rufus said mockingly, moving in closer to the Turk.

"Uh, sorry sir. Er, Rufus." Reno couldn't bring his head up to meet the gaze of the man beside him. He was too close. Not as close as the other night, but still close enough to feel the other man's breath on his ear.

Reno tried to shift a bit, but the hands on his thighs made that a bit difficult.

…Hands?

Reno's head snapped up, wondering how drunk Rufus could have possibly gotten in order to do this. He'd only had one beer, for God's sake, and…

And there were lips on his. Full lips covering his thin ones, lingering there for a moment before breaking contact.

"What the fu…" Reno gasped as soon as the kiss was over.

"I see the way you look at me."

"Ngk?" Was all Reno could reply with before his bosses lips smashed against his again, running his tongue across the redhead's bottom lip slowly.

Reno let out a low moan, and parted his lips slightly. Rufus leaned over more, and pushed his tounge inside Reno's mouth, exploring.

Reno was still very confused once the second kiss had ended, and promised himself not to let Rufus do anything else until he explained what the hell just happened.

"What the hell just happened?" the lanky redhead demanded.

"I kissed you. Do I need to spell it out for you, Reno?" the blonde replied, cocking his head to one side in a way that was almost, but not quite, playful.

"_Why?_"

"Why won't I spell it out for you?"

"Argh, you know what I fucking mean."

Rufus chuckled softly and began to slide into Reno's lap, straddling him.

"Isn't it obvious as to why?" Reno could feel something hard rubbing against his thigh, and he was positive it wasn't him.

"Can't get any more obvious than _that_, now, can it?" Rufus purred, leaning into Reno and flicking his tongue in his ear.

"Mmmn," was all Reno could say as Rufus pressed harder into him. He closed his eyes for a while as Rufus licked and nipped at his ear.

"Since when do you do shit like this, boss?" he finally asked, gaining confidence.

"For the _last_ time, call me Rufus. And for a while. I do have a sliver of a social life, you know," Rufus muttered, caressing Reno's cheek with long, elegant fingers. "What about _you_, eh? You always seemed to be a bit of a womanizer. Until now, that is." he pressed into Reno's hardening groin, causing the man under him to let out another moan.

"I prefer chicks. You're just… different." Reno noted that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. He also never knew the boss would be this much of a goddamn tease.

"I'm different? How sweet."

"Shut up."

"That's no way to talk to your superior," Rufus replied coolly as he sucked at a piece of flesh on Reno's neck.

"That's no way," Reno groaned, "to treat your employee."

"Hmm. You're right. Ah well." Rufus sighed as he lowered down to Reno for another kiss, and caught his lips in a mind-blowing embrace. Tongues battled for dominance, and hands roamed each others' bodies desperately. Rufus was just about to gain permanent control when he was unexpectedly shoved backwards onto the couch. Reno knelt on top of the other man, grinning haughtily.

"You can't always be the boss, boss."

Rufus tried to squirm away, but the way his arms were being pinned down combined with the weight of the Turk was making it difficult. Rufus continued to struggle for control, but a searing kiss was all it took to confirm Reno's dominance.

"Fine, you win," Rufus scowled as Reno sent light kisses across his jaw line. "But next time, I'm on top."

Reno looked up and arched an eyebrow suggestively. "Next time, eh?"

"Well, that is…" Rufus didn't even have to finish as the Turk began to fumble with the buttons on his white suit coat.

"Hell yeah." The Turk grinned, acknowledging their new relationship. Rufus smiled as well, helping remove Reno's plain white shirt, unbuttoning with nimble fingers. Reno leaned in for another kiss he shrugged off the shirt, tounges entwining together deliciously. The redhead could feel hands working at the buttons of his pants, and then his zipper. Then a hand snuck in, and wrapped around his hardening length.

Reno gasped, and nuzzled his head in the crook of Rufus' shoulder. 'I could definitely get used to Tutoring with the Vice-President,' he thought to himself as the blonde's thumb rubbed the tip of his erection slowly.

"Nnn, Rufus…"

"You've finally called me by my first name. You deserve to be rewarded for that." Rufus smirked, beginning to apply long, lazy strokes to the other man's member.

"Fuck," Reno panted. He wanted Rufus' clothes off, and he wanted them off now. He began to roughly pull at the Vice-President's dress shirt as he placed frantic kisses along his neck. He wanted Rufus so bad it nearly hurt…

With his shirt off, Rufus slipped off his leather shoes and began to quickly unfasten his pants. Reno shifted in order to more easily remove them, and soon Rufus' pants and underwear were in a pile with the rest of their clothes.

"Damn," Reno breathed, hungrily gazing at his new lover. "You really are beautiful, ya know."

"You're not so bad yourself." Rufus replied, raking his nails lightly across Reno's stomach, marveling at the sinewy flesh.

Reno rocked into Rufus, eyes foggy with lust, yearning for any bit of contact with the other man he could get. Their erections pressed against each other, making them both gasp out. Reno smiled, pleased with himself for finally getting a noise out of his boss.

Rufus' hands trailed down to Reno's hips, caressing the slim waist before bringing his hands back to his chest. Rufus slowly began to rub and twist the other man's nipple, eventually replacing the fingers with his tongue. Reno arched his back slightly as Rufus nipped at the taught flesh, and combed his hands through the soft blond hair. They continued to rock against each other, kissing and nipping at every bit of flesh they could reach, until Reno reluctantly pulled away.

"Hold on," he said, and ran towards what Rufus assumed to be the bathroom. Rufus closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, taking his cock into his hands and slowly beginning to stroke it.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Inquired the lanky Turk as he resumed his position on top of Rufus. "You'd better not finish without me." He continued in mock-anger.

"I wouldn't dream of it," replied the blond silkily, kissing Reno's neck languidly, "where did you go?"

"Had to get this." Replied Reno, smirking as he waved a bottle of lube in the other man's face.

"I see."

Reno squeezed a generous amount of the jelly onto his fingers, and coated them hurriedly. Then, giving Rufus a quick kiss on the lips, he slipped a finger in the other man's entrance. Rufus groaned audibly, recoiling slightly as Reno slowly moved in and out of him.

"Sorry about that," Reno mumbled as he continued his ministrations. All Rufus could reply with was a muffled moan as he wrapped an arm around the redhead's neck.

"Mmn, Reno… I want you to fuck me," Rufus ordered, still retaining enough of his composure to order the younger man around.

Reno's eyes glinted wildly as he removed his fingers, and began to coat his length. "The boss gets what he wants."

The Turk slowly lowered down to the blond, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids lovingly. Reno positioned himself at Rufus' entrance, and with one quick thrust, sheathed himself inside of him. Rufus renewed his tight grip on Reno's shoulders, eyes squeezed tight and head thrown back in beautiful, though unexpected, submission.

"Oh, God." Reno signed, resisting the temptation to move as he waited for Rufus to adjust.

"Have you forgotten your purpose? Move, already," leered the Vice-President, sounding bored. 'I guess some things never change,' Reno thought as he hastily began to pull out. He looked down at his impatient lover, whose face was flushed quite beautifully.

He slowly pushed in again, earning a quiet groan from the other man. Reno promised himself mentally that he would make the Vice-President scream with pleasure by the time they were through, and began to pump out of the blond faster, loosing any self-control he'd previously had.

"Reno… harder," he heard Rufus pant, wrapping his legs tightly around the Turk's.

Rufus cried out as Reno hit his prostate, savoring the feeling that he'd been neglected for so long. "Mmm… why didn't I make a move on you sooner?" He asked out loud as Reno continued to pick up the pace.

"Beats me," Reno shrugged, making sure he hit that spot in the other man again and again. "hell, _I_ would've made a move on _you_ if I knew you liked it…"

"You should've anyways. You're spontaneous like that."

"I didn't want to risk getting tossed in the slammer. You have a reputation for being rather harsh with people who upset you… no offence or anything."

"Mnn, you aren't upsetting me. Ohh, Reno…"

Reno was moving in and out of Rufus at an almost unrestrained pace now, not really caring if he was being rough or not. 'The boss seems to like it rough', he mused as a particularly hard thrust made his superior cry out and dig perfectly manicured nails into his back.

"Ahh… boss… Rufus, I'm gonna come."

"So," Rufus replied, panting, "am I. Uhn, Reno…"

Reno wrapped his rough hand around the blonde's neglected member, and began to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Rufus was sent over the edge.

"Ah… _Reno_!" he cried, muscles tensing as he began to convulse. Rufus could feel sparks of pleasure shooting from his abdomen to all directions of his body. It only took one more thrust from Reno before he came, his seed spilling in the Turk's hand and on his stomach.

"Mmm," Reno hummed, reaching his own limit as he felt Rufus's walls closing in around his cock. He pumped into the blond hard and fast, until finally he released inside of his new-found lover.

Reno pulled out, and collapsed on the other man, exhausted.

"That… that was good." Reno grinned, kissing the Vice-President on the temple.

"Yes, it was," Rufus replied, looking back at Reno. "But you're getting heavy. Could we maybe move to your bedroom?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Reno nodded, climbing off Rufus apologetically. "The bedroom's this way," he started, taking hold of the other man's hand and pulling him up into an embrace.

They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the warmth of their touches. They finally began to move towards the Turk's bedroom, and Rufus looked around as the redhead laid down on the bed.

"It's… interesting." He quipped, moving towards the bookshelf inquisitively.

"It certainly ain't your penthouse suite." Reno replied from the bed, flipped onto his stomach and watching his lover inspect his room. "At least I cleaned it. It was a hell-hole before."

"_The Art and Craft of Pounding Flowers_, what the hell is that?" Gaped Rufus, stifling a snicker.

"I honestly have no idea. I asked myself the same thing earlier. Now come here. You're the one who wanted to move to the bedroom."

Rufus turned to the wiry redhead laying on the bed, and made his way over to him. Reno knelt up and pulled the Vice-President onto his lap, kissing him slowly on the lips. He could definitely get used to Rufus' intervention.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I finished my first legit. fanfic! I don't think it's that bad for my first time. Man. I can't believe I wrote 11 and half pages. It's more than I've written in... forever.

'_The Art and Craft of Pounding Flowers: No Ink, No Paint, Just a Hammer'_ Yes, that is the actual title of a book. I just typed in "strange book titles" on yahoo, and that's one of the things I got. I had a good laugh reading through some of the titles. I really liked "English as a Second Fcking Language: How to Swear Effectively, Explained in Detail with Numerous Examples Taken From Everyday Life". I really must buy that book.

Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
